Draco's Revenge
by Neo444
Summary: Sequel to 'Strip Quidditch'. Draco gets revenge. Rated M


Sequel to 'Strip Quidditch'.

This is pretty much a load of pointless crap I wrote at 2am. Insomnia's a bitch.

Warnings: Swears, sexual situations, and bad writing

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned.

**Draco's Revenge**

The school was hectic. News of the great Harry Potter's hickey had travelled fast, much to said boys vehemence. Everyone wanted to know who the lucky 'girl' was.

"Spill it mate. Who is she?" Ron had been pestering Harry endlessly for the past week. A constant 'tell me, tell me, tell me' accompanied Harry _everywhere_.

"Bugger off. I'm not telling you," Harry was currently attempting to write an Essay. Not easy with half the common room surrounding him.

"Aw. Come on. Please," This came from a girl Harry didn't even know. He sighed and stood up.

"No," Harry could only imagine the looks on their faces if he told them that Draco Malfoy had given him the hickey...and his first _hands on_ sexual encounter. A chorus of 'wanker' could be heard as Harry exited the room. _Fucking vultures._

It had been five days since Harry and Draco had played their game; five days of flirtatious looks, hidden innuendoes and even a few quick kisses as they travelled the dank halls. Harry wanted more. Sure, masturbation was fun, but he'd much rather Draco rubbing and sucking him off.

Harry hadn't forgotten Draco's promise of revenge. He knew completely that Draco would get him back. The Slytherin didn't just throw out promises. Harry only hoped he was strong enough to handle whatever it was the blonde was planning, and of course he was planning. Harry could see it in Draco's smirk every time they looked at each other. It made Harry nervous and more than a little horny.

Meanwhile, a cocksure blonde was feeling a little too proud of himself. Draco had finally figured out the perfect way to get Harry back. He just needed to set everything up.

Draco pushed the doors to Snape's private quarters eagerly, the wood clanging against walls.

"Oh, do come in Draco," Snape said sarcastically, not looking up from the book in his hands.

"I want you to do something for me," Draco said, ignoring the older man's obvious annoyance at having been interrupted.

"Oh?" Snape looked more than a little worried – scared even. He knew Draco would stop at nothing, short of death, to get what he wanted.

Draco explained his plan to Snape, making sure to ad detail, and smirked at the look of disgust that the potions professor took on.

"Forget it. I'll not help you prance around with Potter, of all people," Snape spat when Draco finished.

"You will," Said Draco calmly. "Need I remind you it was me who found you and Trelawney fornicating in a storage cupboard?"

He smirked as the older man glared venomously. "You said you would never bring that up again,"

"I lied. Are you going to help? Or shall I let it slip that the potions professor is fucking the crazy divinations teacher?"

Draco left soon after. It didn't take long before Snape agreed to help. The school would go absolutely insane if they knew Snape had it for Trelawney. They might even forget about Harry's hickey.

Harry woke early that morning, his hard on pressing demandingly against the mattress. He'd dreamt of Draco again; Draco in his bed, on his back, moaning and screaming as Harry did all kinds of delicious things to him. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up wanting, cock flagging for attention. _Fucking sexy blondes _Harry thought as he made his way to the showers.

Harry was making his way from Transfiguration to Potions when he was stopped by two people he'd never met before. He was pretty sure they were Slytherin's.

"So Potter, was she hot?" One of them asked. Harry scowled. A faint chuckle next to him brought his head up. Draco was smirking at him. Again.

"Oh yeah. _She _was a real cutie," He said slyly, still looking at Draco. Draco glared and sent a stinging hex at Harry, laughing lightly as the boy flinched and rubbed his ass.

The girls said their thanks and ran off, no doubt to tell repeat to everyone what he'd said.

Draco was gone when Harry looked up again. He sighed. He was going to be late for Potions.

Professor Snape had separated the class today, assigning certain seats to everyone. Harry's was at the back by himself, giving him a clear view of the rest of the class, and Draco – if Draco had been there. Harry's eyes narrowed. Draco never missed potions. It was then that he saw the writing on his paper.

_Oh Harry, _it said. _I want you so fucking bad. You're all I think about – especially at night, when I'm by myself, pumping my hands up and down my hard cock. I scream your name when I come. Do you think of me when you touch yourself? Is it my name you cry when you jerk that delicious cock of yours? You're so sexy Harry. I want to lick and suck every part of you. I want to make you come so hard you pass out._

Harry coughed. This was Draco's revenge? Giving him a hard on in class? _Weak, _he thought. Harry shifted in his seat. He really was painfully hard.

Then he felt it, a hand on his thigh. Harry's head flashed down to see Draco, sitting between his legs. There was a mischievous glint in the boy's eyes that had Harry looking around anxiously. Good thing he was in the back. Draco's hand moved up slowly, flicking against the fabric, before coming to rest at Harry's bulge. The blonde smiled wickedly at Harry before palming him gently, rubbing against the seam. Harry's breath hissed out. Several people shot looks in his direction, Snape being one of them.

"Something the matter Mr. Potter?"

"N-no sir," Harry managed through Draco's ministrations. He forced himself to sit up straight and hold his quill like he was actually writing. Snape moved on.

Draco leant forward and put his face in the boy's crotch, letting his warm breath seep through the fabric. He felt Harry shudder. Grinning to himself he reached for the dark-haired boys buttons. He'd managed one before Harry kicked at him gently. Draco quickly cast a sticking charm on his feet, gluing them against the chair legs, before going back to the fastenings.

He pulled Harry free, stroking the length of him. Harry jerked involuntarily into Draco's hand as the blonde pumped him, flicking occasionally at the slit, before palming his balls and licking a long strip up the length.

Harry struggled against the sticking charm holding his feet. He wanted to kick Draco. This was beyond revenge; this was fucking torture. He barely held back a groan when Draco kissed and licked languidly around the head of his cock. He wanted to scream as he felt himself engulfed in wet warmth.

Draco pushed Harry to the back of his throat, swallowing and humming gently. He kept his rhythm, bobbing gently as Harry thrust helplessly into his mouth. He knew it wouldn't be long before Harry came. He sucked mercilessly, rolling Harry's balls through his fingers. He waited for Harry to stiffen before pinching the base of his cock gently – preventing the awaiting orgasm.

Harry was going to fucking kill Draco. It wasn't enough to get him hard and blow him in class. No, he had to make it difficult for him to get off too. Harry bit his lip as Draco continued his attack; licking leisurely up and down. He needed to come so badly. An uncontrollable, pathetic whine started in the back of his throat when Draco swallowed him, moving his hand away from Harry's base. It didn't take long before Harry tensed and released into Draco's mouth. His teeth clamped over his lip to stop any noise. Except for a few strangled sounds, Harry remained silent.

Draco licked Harry clean before tucking him back into his pants and doing them back up. He sighed and leaned against Harry, still between his legs, and rested his face against the spent boy's stomach. Draco palmed his own hard cock through his pants. This could be fun. Any sounds he made would be blamed on Harry. Draco jerked off under Harry's desk, soundlessly coming into his pants. He cast a cleaning charm and released Harry from the sticking charm before falling back against Harry, tracing patterns across the boy's stomach. Snape had done as he'd asked. Putting Harry at the back of the classroom where no one would be able to see under his desk. Draco had also asked Snape to plan another trip to Hogsmeade, which would be happening in two days.

Harry looked down at his paper.

_Paybacks a bitch... _was written across the page. He smirked and nudged Draco lightly with his knee before wrapping his legs around him; like a leggy hug.

It was Saturday. Harry and Draco had the school to themselves. Well, more importantly, the Quidditch field. Draco was currently 'side straddling' his broom, balancing precariously with his legs spread. Harry had lowered his broom so his mouth was level with Draco's groin and had wasted no time in sucking him off. This had quickly become his new favourite thing to do.

Draco revelled in the feeling of having Harry blow him while they sat so high above the ground. He'd cast a charm to stop him from falling.

"I want to be inside you Draco," Harry whispered in Draco's ear his ear after he'd climaxed. Draco nodded and the two made their way behind some trees to be together.

The end.

* * *

-I'm not going to even try and write a proper sex scene. :)

-This was probably jumpy and annoying. Or just plain bad. Sorry about that.

-I did mean Quaffle in Strip Quidditch. :P My bad.


End file.
